The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. As the use of these touch-sensitive surfaces has increased, the need for touch-based navigation methods that provide accessible navigation feedback has also increased (e.g., audible feedback, haptic feedback, and/or Braille output), especially for people with impaired vision. For example, low-vision users, blind users, dyslexic users or others with learning disabilities, or even sighted users who simply want or need to use a device without looking at the device during operation can benefit from accessibility user interfaces that permit touch-based navigation among user interface elements on the device. For blind users in particular, an effective accessibility interface is not merely an option: it is required to use these devices without assistance from sighted users.
Unfortunately, existing accessibility interfaces on devices with touch-sensitive surfaces remain cumbersome and inefficient. Navigation and activation of user interface elements is often difficult, thereby creating a significant cognitive burden on a user with impaired vision. In addition, existing accessibility methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.